headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Man-Thing Vol 3 2
"The Journey" is the title to the second issue of the ''Man-Thing'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by J.M. DeMatteis with artwork and inks by Liam Roger Sharp, who also rendered the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Christie Scheele with lettering by Jonathan Babcock. It was edited by Mark Bernardo. This issue shipped with a January, 1998 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Doctor Strange warns Sheriff Donald Fillmore not to interfere with events surrounding Ellen Brandt and the Man-Thing. After altering the man's perceptions of reality, he convinces the sheriff that what is at stake here is beyond human comprehension. Fillmore quietly leaves the scene. Doctor Strange then tells Ellen Brandt that the Man-Thing is intricately tied to the veritable unmaking of reality, and that Ellen is one of the few people in existence who might be able to create an empathic rapport with the creature. Ellen reflects upon her own life and the decisions she has made - decisions that ultimately led to betrayal and the inadvertent creation of the Man-Thing. Through it all however, she comes to realize that she still loves the man that the monster once was - Ted Sallis. Meanwhile, a strange bald man with white eyes and a blackened mouth named Mister Termineus visits the motel where the Burke family are staying. The Burkes are still recovering from their roadside encounter with the Man-Thing. Termineus is interested in their young son, Job. After taking what he needs, he makes Job's parents forget that he was even there. Back in Citrusville, Doctor Strange explains how the sudden return of certain "heroes of legend" have created cracks within the walls of reality, cracks that are widening with alarming speed and threaten to destroy all realities. At the hub of this crisis is the Nexus of All Realities, the virtual birthplace of the Man-Thing. The Nexus too however, has been shattered and needs to be repaired. Strange convinces Ellen to help guide the Man-Thing on his path towards fixing the cracks, and in so doing, Ellen may even be able to heal the cracks in her conscious mind. Strange returns to his Sanctum and finds Mister Termineus waiting for him. Strange has no time for the eerie man's intrusion and expels him from his home. Appearances * Man-Thing * Ellen Brandt * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Asmodeus Q. Termineus * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Hulk, Bruce Banner * Invisible Woman, Susan Storm * Thor Odinson * Gwyneth Burke * Jack Burke * Job Burke * Humans * Swamp monsters * Florida :* Citrusville * Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum * Captain America's shield * Cloak of Levitation * Cauldron of the cosmos * Memory transference * Reality alteration * Sorcery Notes & Trivia * The Man-Thing was create by writers Roy Thomas & Gerry Conway, and artist Gray Morrow. * This issue bears the "Strange Tales" logo upon the cover. * This issue shipped with an alternate cover illustrated by Mike Ploog. * This issue includes flashbacks to events originally chronicled in the third story in Savage Tales #1, the first appearance of the Man-Thing. * The "heroes of legend" that Strange speaks of are the members of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four who seemingly perished while in battle with Onslaught, only to be reborn in an alternate reality and ultimately return to Earth. The return of these heroes is what created the widening cracks that have splintered the Nexus of All Realities. * The Nexus of All Realities is also referred to as the Om-Point - The place that all universes, dimensions and parallel worlds emerge from. * This is the first appearance of Mister Termineus. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Man-Thing Vol 3 Category:1998/Comic issues Category:January, 1998/Comic issues Category:Bob Harras/Editor-in-Chief Category:J.M. DeMatteis/Writer Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Penciler Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Inker Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Cover artist Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Cover inker Category:Mike Ploog/Cover artist Category:Mike Ploog/Cover inker Category:Mike Ploog/Cover colorist Category:Christie Scheele/Colorist Category:Jonathan Babcock/Letterer Category:Mark Bernardo/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries